la vida de Rachel
by EiiAli
Summary: la vida de rachel era un poco un infierno y si shelby llega para salvarla no soy tan buena pero disfruten besos ALI
1. Chapter 1

(Rachel)

Mi vida es un desastre ya no sé qué hacer quiero que alguien me salve de este infierno mis padres me golpean y no puedo sopórtalo más el maquillaje es mi único amigo el testigo de hematomas cortes horribles pero quien me va salvar si mi propia madre no me quiere me abandono hace un año y adopto al bebe de Quinn y punk.

Hoy estoy preparándome para la escuela tapándome los moretones de mi cuerpo para que nadie se diera cuenta que la noche anterior me dieron una paliza me duele demasiado el abdomen donde papa Leroy me patio como tres veces, termino de vestirme y bajo a desayunar.

Hola papa y papa –dije dios no me golpeen

Hola Rachel vemos que tapaste como dijimos más te vale que no le digas a nadie -dijo mi papa Sam gruñendo

Juro papa que no le diré a nadie

Bien siéntate a desayunar pequeña basura - dijo papa Leroy

Comí en silencio mientras ello hablaban, cuando termine sonó la bocina del auto de Kurt agarre mis cosas y dije adiós a mis papas subí a el auto salude a kurt.

Hola kurt –dije

Hola diva como estas – dijo el

Bien nos vamos – dije ya quería salir de ahí

Claro –dijo

15 minutos y llegamos a la escuela McKinley kurt estaciono el coche sacamos nuestras cosas y entramos en la escuela y fuimos a nuestros casilleros.

Uf que suerte ningún granizado hasta hora –dijo kurt

Si pero no cantemos victoria que clase tienes a hora – le pregunte dios me duele como el infierno pase una mano por mi abdomen

Biología tu – contesto

Inglés – toco el timbre

Nos vemos después – se despidió

Chau – se fue y me fui a ingles medio cojeando me dolía como el infierno cuando llegue era la primera la profesora estaba dada vuelta.

Hola profesora – dije cuando se dio vuelta quede con la boca abierta nonon esto no me puede estar pasando.

(Shelby)

Cuando volví a lima compre una casa ser la ex profesora VA, tengo un montón de dinero cuando me establecí llame a la escuela McKinley para conseguir un trabajo y cuando el director Figgins me dio el trabajo como maestra de inglés el mismo trabajo que tenía en Carmel solo que no soy la directora del club Glee pero sabía lo que esto significaba Rachel ver a mi bebe de nuevo y a los papa de Beth, cuando me di vuelta y la vi.

-hola soy tu profesora de inglés –dije

- Que demonio ases acá – dijo rachel

- En primer lugar cuida tu lenguaje y no me hables así y en segundo trabajo aquí soy tu maestra así que me respetas si no quieres una detención- dije en mi tono de corcoran

-Y mi día no podía ser peor - dijo y camino Asia su asiento vi a mi bebe cojear hasta el asiento tenía que saber que le paso

- Rachel que te paso por que estas cojeando – pregunto y vi como sus ojos se agrandaron

- Nada Shelby –dijo yo no estaba satisfecha por la respuesta.

- Nadie cojea porque si rachel que te paso y me dices a hora – le dije en mi tono molesto

- mira eres mi maestro y a ti no te tiene que interesar nada solo mis notas así que no te metas en mi vida – dijo y se sentó vi la mueca que hizo que pasa tengo que saber que le paso a mi bebe esto me está matando pensé por dentro.

-Cla…- pero no puede terminar porque entraron todos los alumnos cuando terminara la clase íbamos a hablar le guste o no.

45 minutos después la clase avía terminado rachel es la última en salir para mi suerte cuando la agarró por la cintura un grito de dolor sale de rachel.

(Rachel)

Ella me tomo por la cintura donde papa Leroy me había pateado o mierda no pude detener el grito.

Rachel que es por favor bebe dime – me suplico Shelby

Por favor Shelby suéltame te lo suplico – le pedí rogando me estaba doliendo demasiado

No hasta que me digas lo que te paso por que estas cojeando y por qué gritaste cuando te agarre – dijo o dios pensé de esta no me salgo decidí decírselo necesitaba que me soltara porque el dolor ya no lo podía soportar.

Está bien voy a decirte pero no aquí tienes una oficina y por favor suéltame – le dije ella estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta

Claro vamos – dijo la espere mientras recogía toda sus cosas, después la seguí hasta la oficina.

Entramos y puso sus cosas en el escritorio y me guio hasta el sillón donde nos sentamos.

Rachel por favor dime – dijo me vio pararme

Está bien – me levante la camisa donde estaban los moretones y vi su cara era reconfortante

Dios mío quien te izo eso rachel – dijo alargo su mano para poder tocar los moretones y yo me retorcí un poco y ella se arrepiento en el instante.

Mis papas Shelby – dije tenia lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuara por favor comenten Glee no me pertenece


	2. Chapter 2

(Shelby)

Mis papas Shelby – dijo Rachel mi bebe tenia lágrimas en sus ojos juro por dios que voy a matar a Sam y Leroy por hacerle daño a mi bebe.

Voy a matarlos o dios mío Rachel tienes golpes en algún lugar más- dije por favor dime que no pero ella asiento con la cabeza traje a Rachel a mis brazos y la abrase

Donde bebe – le pregunte ella señalo su cara pero no veía nada claro maquillaje pensé después su espalda y debajo de la pollera no me los mostro pero yo sabía que estaban ahí.

Mira Shelby ya sabes por qué tengo los moretones y por qué estoy cojeando ahora suéltame por favor déjame ir tengo clases – dijo por supuesto que no la iba a dejar ir iba a sacarla de ahí yo no podía dejarla con ello así Rachel me odiara para toda su vida.

Tu crees que yo voy a dejarte ir y después de la escuela para que vuelvas a casa con ellos de ninguna manera Rachel voy a dar aviso a las autoridades y al a servicio de maltrato infantil no vas a volver con ellos – dije severamente y Rachel salió de mis brazos y se paró.

Que tu no vas hacer tal cosa Shelby yo no necesito que me salves lo entiendes este es mi infierno solo tengo que esperar a tener 18 para salir de ellos e irme a la universidad y nuca más verlos que te crees que te mostré esto para que me salvaras e lidiado con esto por 3 años no necesito que nadie me salve lo entiendes – dijo ella enojada o Rachel pensé

No me interesa Rachel voy a hacer algo por mi bebe así me odies toda tu vida puedo lidiar con que me odies pero no puedo ver que siguen hiriendo a lo que más amo en este mundo lo entiendes – le dije y mi bebe me miro

Shelby basta si yo no soy tu bebe vuelve a casa con beth y déjame vivir este infierno a mí solo es este año y el que viene para dejar de ser el saco de bolsa de mis padres y el pequeño pedazo de basura como me llama Leroy – dijo o si mi rabia estaba subiendo la agarre la barbilla y la obligue a mirarme

Mírame Rachel tú no eres un pedazo de basura tu eres la persona más hermosa que conozco en este mundo tú y beth son mi vida y nadie escúchame bien puede decirte eso y tenlo por seguro que esto se termina hoy tú no vuelves con ellos lo entiendes Rachel-le dije y ella no me contesto quedamos con nuestras miradas conectadas.

(Rachel)

No puedo dejar que haga eso ellos van hacerme daño pero esto es lo que siempre espere que alguien me saque del maldito infierno que estoy viviendo mi cuerpo ya no soporta los golpes me duele el alma y Shelby es la única persona que pude ayudarme pero porque ella dijo que no quiere ser mi madre a hora me está pidiendo que la deje ayudarme.

Shelby no lo entiendes nadie puede salvarme tienes que olvidarte de esto si ellos saben van hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho Shelby solo deja que me valla – le suplique pero ella no cedía

No Rachel por favor te lo pido déjame llevarte con migo quiero a mi bebe no puedo soportar que alguien te haga daño no puedo vivir todos los días sabiendo que estás viviendo un infierno y yo quedarme cruzada de brazos-me dijo suplicándome pero no voy a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Porque a hora tú fuiste la que me dijo que no querías ser mi madre vos me alejaste hiciste que te odiara Shelby claro a hora soy pobre Rachel la que sus padres la tratan como un saco de bolsa humana sabes no te necesito y espero que te calles y no le digas a nadie lo entiendes a hora me voy a mi tercera clase adiós Shelby –le dije fui muy dura pero no me importo Salí de la oficina y me fui a clases de matemáticas me perdí historia pero tenía con kurt así que le pediré los apuntes a él.

(Shelby)

Las palabras de Rachel sonaron por mi cabeza en algo tenía razón yo le dije que no quería ser su madre pero era porque ella me hablo del vaso de agua y pensé que nuca íbamos a tener eso pero me equivoque y mi bebe estaba sufriendo si iba a ser algo y no voy a irme para atrás agarre mi teléfono y marque a Santiago mi abogado.

Hola Shelby que puedo hacer por ti –dijo

Santiago escúchame bien

Hola voy a tratar de tener el 3 para hoy besos dejen sus opiniones sé que son cortos pero es lo que me viene a la mente de estas ideas el 3 va hacer como Shelby toma a Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

(Shelby)

Hola Shelby que puedo hacer por ti –dijo

Santiago escúchame bien –dije y le hice un resumen de lo que Rachel me conto

Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar a mi hija Rachel tenemos que movernos a hora Santiago no pienso dejarla con ellos no voy a dejar que le hagan más daño a mi bebe- dije ya estaba desesperada.

Bien Shelby después que esto termine vas a tener que agarrar a Rachel voy a espérate en el hospital de lima y vamos a hacer lo siguiente-dijo me explico lo que quiera hacer íbamos a llevar a Rachel por supuesto voy a tener que traerla contra su voluntad pero era la única manera y de ahí darle paso a las autoridades espero que no la vallan a buscar esos desgraciados, no podíamos ejecutar el palan

Bueno Shelby te veo a las 5:20 –dijo

Si Santiago gracias- dije y colgué vi la hora y eran 3:10 llegaba tarde a mi tercera clase agarre mis cosas y Salí.

(Rachel)

No podía aprestar atención estaba tan ida con lo que dijo Shelby solo suplico que no se le dé por hacer algo no sé lo que pasaría con migo. Por suerte mis padres no me viene a buscar voy a pedirle un viaje a kurt.

Rinnn – toco el timbre la hora del almuerzo me voy a mi casillero y ahí estaba ella que quiere a hora trato de todas las maneras de no cojear y por suerte lo logro.

Que quieres a hora Shelby- dije estaba frustrada ya

Quien te va a llevar a casa Rachel – dijo porque me pregunta esto

Voy a pedirle un viaje kurt porque – dije esa sonrisa no me gusta nada

Porque tu no vas con kurt Rachel vienes con migo- dijo o no que piensa hacer

Yo no voy con tigo a ningún lado Shelby me importa muy poco si no lo entiendes ya déjame en paz – le dije ella me miro con un cara dios me va dar una detención del almuerzo pensé

Pues que crees vas con migo hora porque tienes un detención te lo dije soy tu maestro y me respetas vamos a buscar el almuerzo y nos vamos a la oficina lo entiendes- dijo esto no se podía poner mejor pensé

Si señora entiende – dije poniendo los ojos

Bien vamos

Tomamos el almuerzo y vi como todo mis amigos me miraban yo no podía estar más roja Salí de ahí disparando y Shelby me seguía.

Dios Rachel tenías que salir corriendo de la cafetería-dijo Shelby y como no todos me miraban

Y como no si todos me miraban mira ahí va Rachel escoltada por la madre que la dejo el año pasada y la que fue incitada por Vocal Adrenalina – dije con rabia y veneno en mi voz pero vi la cara de Shelby cambiar por completo

Que te hicieron que – grito

Lo que escuchaste Shelby y a hora si me disculpas voy a comer mi almuerza así puedo ir a clase – dije

Comimos en silencio lo único que nos unía eran las miradas yo no sabía porque pero sentía como si mi corazón se apretaba por tratarla así la mire una vez más antes de volver a mi comida después de eso me fui a clases.

Ya era los últimos minutos de Glee, el señor schuester nos despidió a todos, kurt salía con migo cuando veo a Shelby apoyada en su auto esperándome gruñí en la frustración y kurt no lo paso por desapercibido.

Rachel que pasa – pregunto el

Nada kurt solo Shelby entrometiéndose en mi vida – dije ella lo saludo

Hola kurt – dijo

Hola señora Corcoran – dijo kurt antes de mirarme – Rachel nos vamos

Kurt no te molesta si tomo a Rachel a casa por hoy – dijo Shelby esto no es bueno pensé

Claro que no señora Corcoran –chau Rachel –dijo kurt y se fue yo maldiciendo por dentro

Bien a hora me llevas a mi casa de una vez – le dije

Sube a el coche Rachel – dijo yo maldiciendo subí cuando sentí que tranco las puertas pensé para mí mismo que mierda está pasando aquí

Ponte el cinturón Rachel vamos a terminar con esto de una vez – dijo

Que Shelby a donde me llevas – pregunte

A el hospital de lima mi abogado nos espera y los servicios sociales – dijo nono grite por dentro

Shelby déjame bajar a hora – trate de abrir la puerta pero fue inútil ella arranco el auto

No Rachel vamos a ir te guste o no – dijo o dios mío ayúdame mira para afuera rogando por mi vida

(Shelby)

Rachel no hablo en todo el viaje cuando llegamos Rachel aun ni siquiera mi miraba, me desabroche el cinturón apague el auto me baje y fui a buscar a Rachel.

Vamos Rachel ay que ir a hora – dije mi bebe se bajó sin mirarme me dolía el corazón pero tenía que hacer esto

Nuca voy a perdonarte esto – ella me dijo

Es por tu propio bien – le conteste

Tu no los conoces Shelby – dijo claro que los conozco solo tengo que mirar tus golpes pensé

Entramos y Santiago me esperaba nos mostró el cuarto y cuando entramos había una mujer de unos 34 años diría yo que es la trabajadora social y dos policía mujeres.

-hola señora Corcoran y señorita Berry soy Camila Fernández la trabajadora social – dijo Rachel aún seguía con la cabeza agacha

- hola somos las oficiales Martínez y Pereira – dijo la oficial Martínez

- Yo la doctora Gonzales bien podemos empezar Rachel sácate la camisa- vi a mi bebe removerse en la camilla así que me acerque yo.

Desprendí un botón y después de dos segundo teníamos la camisa fuera y Rachel tenia lágrimas en los ojos me rompió el corazón ver a mi bebe así pero no podía echarme para atrás no iba a dejarla con ellos.

Dra. Gonzales se acercó al abdomen de Rachel para ver los moretones eran horribles pude ver los cortes en la espalda a hora el doctor iba a dar su veredicto – no se lesiono el abdomen por un pelo pero los moretones son muy feos vos a mandarte pastillas para el dolor y los cortes que tienes en la espalda son un poco profundos pero vas a tener que usar una crema para cicatrizar y para no agarra infección y la cara solo es un ojo morado Rachel te golpearon el algún lugar más – dijo Dra. Gonzales mi bebe asintió con la cabeza

Donde Rachel – dijo

Las misma líneas que tengo en la espalda las tengo en mi parte trasera – dijo mi bebe

Rachel puedes sacarte la falda para que pueda echar un vistazo- dijo Dra.

Si- Rachel se sacó la falda y se tumbó boca abajo cuando vi esa heridas eran más profundas que la de la espalda mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no derramadas porque a mi bebe

Bueno estas son más profundas voy a mandarte una crema que te va arder pero va a ser mejor para estos cortes porque tiene antibióticos más fuertes bueno a hora voy a limpiar todo tus corte si Rachel – dijo Dra. Vi como mi bebe lloraba cada vez que el algodón tacaba un corte quería consolarla pero no podía la doctora vendo las de la espalda y se fue a hora le tocaba la señorita Camila

Rachel puedes decirme cuando empezó todo esto – pregunto Camila

Hace 3 años no sé porque pero empezaron a golpearme sin razón o por pavadas si llegaba tarde o si traía un examen bajo o si no bailaba bien pero la peor paliza fue hace un año- dijo mi bebe

Puedes contarme porque – pidió Camila y Rachel asintió

(Escena pasadas hace 1 año)

Llegue a casa de la escuela después de haberme despedido de Shelby y mis papas me esperaban en la sala cuando llegue tenían una cara muy mala y sabía que esto no era bueno para mí.

Hola papa y papa – dije pero mi voz salió temblorosa

Hola pequeña basura – así me llamaba mi padre Leroy

Hola Rachel algo interesante en la escuela – dijo mi padre Sam

No nada porque lo preguntas papa – dije

Porque nos mientes pequeña basura algo que escondes habla te vimos con Shelby – dijo Leroy o mierda pensé por dentro

Ella solo se estaba despidiendo papa lo juro no le dije n… - antes que pudiera decir algo él me había dado un puñetazo en el estómago y caí de rodillas

Mira Sam como se retuerce la pequeña basura – se reía mi padre Leroy

Así que es lo que llevas en la mochila Rachel – mi padre Sam se acercó a la mochila mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento

No por favor no lo rompas es lo único que tengo de ella – le suplique cuando vi entre sus manos la copa que Shelby me regalo

Cállate pequeña basura – y me golpeo Leroy otra vez y otra vez

Te dijimos que te queríamos lejos de esa puta Rachel- dijo mi papa Sam

Sabes que vamos hacer con esto Rachel – dijo mi padre Leroy cuando agarro la copa y la estrello contra la pare

Nooo era lo único que tenía de ella- dije mientras recuperaba el aliento pero fue por poco tiempo cuando sentí otro puñetazo y otro

Leroy acuérdate contrólate – dijo mi padre Sam

Si Sam voy a tratar de controlarme con la pequeña basura- pero no lo hizo el siguió golpeándome hasta que mi padre Sam lo paro yo estaba casi consiente

Leroy quieres matarle idiota o ir a la cárcel – dijo Sam

Solo le di su merecido amor vamos pequeña basura levántate

Me levante como pude subí las escaleras me metí en el baño para darme una ducha me dolía como el infierno los odiaba por lastimarme de esa manera lo único que hice a el otro día es faltar porque ni siquiera podía caminar.

(Termina el flash dan)

Tenía lágrimas en mis ojos por mi mejillas pobre mi bebe quiero matarlos vi a Camila secarse algunas lágrimas y mire a mi bebe estaba llorando solo quería llevarla a casa y acunarla en mis brazos.

Oh Rachel porque no me dijiste nada – le pregunte

Porque digiero que iban a matarme si le decía a alguien – dijo mi bebe

O mi amor te amo mi vida y juro que no te van hacer nuca más daño – ella me miro

Bueno Rachel y las otras palizas como fueron – pregunto Camila

Muy similar a estas solo que más cortas y sin lastimarme tanto para que nadie se diera cuenta – dijo

Bien por a hora hasta el juicio Shelby va a ser tu tutora – dijo Camila mi corazón saltaba de alegría

Bien – dijo mi bebe

Bueno tenemos las fotos vamos a poner una orden de arresto para tus padres a hora mismo y cuando sean capturados nos comunicaremos con tu mama para ir a buscar tus cosas – dijo el oficial Pereira en los ojos de la mujer vi fuego, odio y deprecio así esos hombres

Bueno nos vemos pronto – dijeron Santiago que había olvidado que estaba ahí y las dos oficiales y la señora Fernández

Cuando se fueron mire a mi bebe y vi esos ojos llenos de lágrimas las seque y me incline y le di un beso en la frente y ella solo me mira antes que pudiera decir algo entro la doctora

Tengo buenas noticas puedes llevártela a casa pero van a darte fechas de control con migo cada una semana acá esta todas las recetas para las podas medicinal y para las pastillas para el dolor- dijo la Dra.

Gracias – dije

Buenos nos vemos dentro de una semana – dijo y salió

Ayude a Rachel a vestirse y después fuimos a buscar sus medicamentos y las fecha de la semana que viene después de eso lleve a Rachel a el auto, no dijo ni una palabra.

(Rachel)

Estaba tan abrumada con todo esto mis papas iban a ir a la cárcel y yo con mi mama tenía miedo cuando digiero que los tenía que enfrentar en el juicio solo de pensarlo se me revolvía el estómago me di cuenta a la mitad del viaje cuando mire a Shelby y ella me miro y yo solo le sonreí capaz que podía tener un nuevo comiendo solo tenía que permitir a Shelby para ayudarme con mi mama acá todo iba a estar bien eso espero.

Espero que le guste el capítulo gracias.


	4. Chapter 4

(Shelby)

15 minutos después llegamos a la casa de dos plantas, entre en el garaje y apague el motor Rachel todavía no hablaba esta con la mirada perdida como lo hizo en todo el viaje, me desabrocho el cinturón agarro mi bolsa y bajo del auto y doy la vuelta para buscar a Rachel.

Rachel vamos estamos aquí – dije pero ella ni me miraba se desbrocho el cinturón y bajo del auto.

Le señale que me siguiera hasta la puerta que da a la concina, abrí la puerta deje mi bolso en el mostrador de la concina y me fue a buscar a mi mama.

mama estas acá – llame a mi mama

Hola Shelby – dijo mi mama que venía bajando la escalera

Está dormida – pregunto

Si Shelby quien es esta hermosa chica – dijo mi mama pregunto yo me di media vuelta y vi a Rachel que aún me seguía como le había dicho

Esta mama es tu primer nieta Rachel Bárbara Berry y esta Rachel es tu abuela Emily corcoran – las presente a las dos y mire a mi mama que miraba a Rachel con ganas de abrazarla y apretarla hasta asfixiarla pero se contuvo por no asustarla

Hola señora corcoran – dijo mi bebe dándole un sonrisa

O mi amor se ve igual que tú y cariño puedes llamarme Emily o nana como tú quieras – dijo mi mama claro que se ve igual que yo es mi bebe

He ok nana – mi bebe contesto y a el mismo tiempo estaba siendo abrazada por mi mama y vi las muecas de dolor

Mama ten cuidado – grite yo y mi mama se apartó enseguida

De que Shelby – dijo un poco molesta por que la aparte de su nieta

Te lo diré después – le conteste pero no me di cuenta de la cara de mi bebe

De mis heridas nana ser el saco de bolsas de mis padres deja mucho dolor – mi bebe dijo con rabia y me miro con esos ojos marones llenos de dolor

Que dijiste Rachel el saco de bolsas – mi mama dijo y me miro oh no esto no es bueno – Shelby me vas a explicar esto

Primero Rachel te voy a dar las pastillas para el dolor y voy a llevarte a la habitación de invitados – dije me fui a la cocina agarre las pastillas y un vaso con agua

Vamos Rachel, mama espérame acá- dije

Subimos la escalera y la dirigí a la que pronto se convertirá en su habitación entramos deje las cosas en la mesita y Rachel se sentó en la cama doble mirando alrededor.

La habitación tenia las paredes pintadas de blanco la decoraríamos a su gusto después, una cama doble, escritorio, baño.

Bien bebe aquí toma esto – le dije entregándole las pastillas y el vaso con agua

Deja de llamarme bebe Shelby – dijo

Voy a traerte uno de mis piyamas para que duermas las pastillas te van a dar sueño

Salí de la habitación y pasa a ver a beth mi pequeña angelito dormía así que seguía a mi cuarto entre fui a mi cómoda y saque unos pantalones cortos y una remera, esto le quedara a Rachel volví a la habitación y Rachel estaba completamente dormida me acerque le saque los zapatos, la falda le puse el pantalón corto y con cuidado saque la camisa y le puse la camiseta que le quedo perfectamente bien.

La mire y corrí un pequeño mecho para atrás de la oreja mi bebe se veía tan linda dormida la tome en mis brazos para poder sacar las mantas ella no pesaba mucho.

La deposite en la cama y la tape puse un beso en su frene apague la luz y Salí a buscar a mi mama.

(Emily)

No entendía nada mi nieta el saco de bolsa humana de sus padres acaso la golpeaban mejor esperar a Shelby para que me esplique.

Shelby explícame que está pasando por que no entiendo nada – dije mi hija venia bajando las escaleras

Bien mama vamos a la sala de estar- dijo Shelby

Nos sentamos en el sillón y mi bebe me explico como sus padres la golpeaban hasta dejarla casi consiente lo que vio en el hospital y no pude contener mis lágrimas y Shelby tampoco como alguien pude hacerle daño a un angelito de esa manera.

O dios Shelby como pueden hacerle tanto daño a Rachel de esa manera – dije

No lo sé mama pero hubieras visto los moretones en mi bebe eran horribles – dijo Shelby

Bueno a hora ella está a salvo con nosotros – dije

Si lo sé pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no me di cuenta del daño que le asían a mi bebe mama – dijo mi hija llorando

Lo se hija lo sé – dije y la abrase

O mama que voy hacer para que me deje demostrarle que la quiero – dijo Shelby

Solo dale tiempo hija para que se acostumbre a ti -Shelby crees que se llevara con beth que no la odiara porque cree que la remplázate cuando adoptaste a beth – pregunte

No lo sé mama – dijo Shelby

Bueno vamos a la cocina hacer café- dije

(Rachel)

Me desperté de golpe por un sueño horrible con mis papas asiéndole daño a Shelby.

Mire para todos lados y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación donde Shelby me había dejado me quede dormirá supongo lo único que recuerdo fue que Shelby dijo que iba a buscar un pijama para mi después de me tira para tras y seré los ojos.

Baja de la cama y me dirigí al baño después de usar el inodoro me lave las manos y me vi en el espejo el moretón de mi ojo, cuando fui a levantarme la camisa Shelby me llama del otro lado de la puerta.

Rachel estas bien – me pregunto Shelby

Si Shelby – conteste abriendo la puerta

Rachel me llamo la oficial Pereira y me dijo que capturaron a tus papas mañana podemos ir a buscar tus cosas – ella me dijo mi respiración se corta por un segundo antes de contestarle

Dios mío como voy a enfrentarlos en el juicio van a querer matarme- dije con miedo

Rachel ellos no van a tocarte te lo prometo- dijo Shelby

No digas algo que no puedes cumplir – dije

O creme eso sí puedo cumplirlo Rachel- dijo y me miro – Rachel por que no bajamos a comer algo

Sabes que soy vegetariana no – dije

O no mierda perdón Rachel que tal si bajamos y pedimos comida mejor – dijo

Está bien- dije

Salimos del cuarto y vi a nana saliendo con beth de la otra habitación odiaba esa niña por robarme a mi mama ni siquiera fui capaz de mirarla cuando llegamos a bajo nos dirigimos a la sala de estar con nana, Shelby y beth.

Shelby tomo el teléfono y pidió pizza para ella y su mama común y una vegetariana para mí.

Estaba sentada mirando tele cuando siento que algo me toca y mira hacia abajo y era beth, salte enseguida fuera del sillón ganándome una mirada de mi madre y nana.

Rachel estas bien – dijo nana

Si nana estoy bien mientras mantengas a esa cosa lejos mío – dije señalando a beth

Esa cosa como tú la llamas es tu hermana Rachel – dijo mi madre

Yo no tengo una hermana Shelby soy hija única solo mantenla alejado de mi- dije y me senté lejos de esa pequeña rubia

Rae – dijo beth y la mire

O mira Shelby está llamando a Rachel – dijo nana o dios pensé esto no puede estar pasando

Si viste por lómenos alguien reconoce a su hermana – dijo mi madre

Rae – volvió a decir beth y mira de vuelta la tele cuando escuche un llanto

Por dios no puedes callar a tu hija – le dije a Shelby

Es que no quiere con migo ni con nana te quiere a ti – dijo Shelby y esto no puede estar pasándome vi a beth estirar los brazos así mi

Está bien dámela las cosas que una tiene que hacer – dije Shelby me dio a beth y yo la tome y la senté en mi regazo y automáticamente puso su cabeza en mi pecho

Rae – dijo beth

Si beth – dije al final del todo no era nada malo

Pero ella no contesto solo se acurruco en mí y seguí mirando la tele a pesar de todo era una bebe de un 1 año tenía que dale la oportunidad vi a Shelby mirarnos y solo le di una sonrisa débil.

Dejen sus opiniones y se debo seguir la historia besos ali.


	5. Chapter 5

(Shelby)

Mis bebes se veían hermosas las dos acurrucadas durmiendo.

No se ven hermosas – dijo mi mama

si mama se ven tan lindas durmiendo – conteste

bueno por que no las despiertas para que coman algo- dijo mi mama

Rachel cariño vamos despierta para mama – dije apartando un poco de cabello

mm cuanto dormí – dijo mi bebe

1 hora la comida ya esta acá – dije ella se despabilo un poco vi como sostenía a beth protegiéndola de todo mal

nana puedes agarrar a beth mientras voy al baño – dijo mi bebe

claro Rachi ven dámela – dijo mama

Rachel le paso a beth a mi mama y subió las escaleras a el baño 5 minutos después Rachel bajo.

Estas bien bebe – le pregunte a Rachel

En cerio Shelby vamos a seguir con lo mismo no soy tu maldito bebe -grito Rachel

Rachel Barbara Berry no maldigas nuca mas en tu vida lo entendiste- dijo mi mama

si nana lo siento – dijo mi bebe

Rae – dijo mi angelito trate de agarrala de los brazos de mi mama pero no me quiso a mi quería a Rachel

Si beth – dijo mi bebe

Raeee – dijo beth estirando los brazos diciéndole que quería ser recogida por ella

Rachel agarro a beth de los brazos de mi mama y beth rodio con sus pequeños brasitos el cuello de Rachel con fuerza.

Rae – dijo beth feliz pataleo y le dio una patada a Rachel en su estomago la cara de mi bebe se transformo en dolor y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

O dios mio Rachel estas bien – pregunte preocupada

Rae – dijo beth cuando vio las lagrimas de su hermana mayor

Estoy bien pequeño osito no te preocupes pero por favor no me vuelvas a patear beth estoy lastimada en mi pansita – dijo mi bebe dándole un beso a mi angelito se veían tan lindas

(Rachel)

Vi a beth darme un beso baboso era tan tierno que me esta pasando con esta pequeña rubia siento que tengo que protegerla de todo mal, me puse a comer la pizza con nana y Shelby

beth no hagas eso quieres pizza -le pregunte ella asiento con la cabeza cuando le iba a dar un pedasito Shelby interrumpido

Rachel beth no puede comer pizza y ya es su hora del biberón mejor me la llevo para ver si se duerme – dijo Shelby

no mama – dijo beth y se aferro a mi yo puse mi otro brazo para protegerla

beth vamos tienes que tomar tu biberón y bañarte – dijo Shelby

Rae -dijo beth

Shelby dame el biberón que yo se lo doy y se mi muestras donde esta las cosas de el baño yo me encargo de todo -dije muy segura vi a Shelby mirarme por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza

Shelby me dio el biberón de beth me mostró donde estaba el mecedor y todo en el baño.

Primero bañe a beth y jugamos con los juguetes en el agua y por suerte no termine empapada

después de eso le puse el pañal la vestí con uno de sus piyamas rosados me senté en el mecedor y le di la mamadera vi como beth succionar con tranquilidad, la mecí y le cante en voz baja para que se durmiera cosa que conseguí 30 minutos después la metí en la cuna deje la luz de noche prendida y baje con el monitor del bebe para la sala de estar donde me esperaba nana y Shelby.

(Emily)

Rachel bajo 30 minutos después con un biberón vació.

Se durmió pequeña estrella -le dije a mi nieta

si nana esta durmiendo – dijo

viste que esa pequeña no es tan mala después de todo – le dije a Rachel

si nana no es tan malo después de todo – dijo Rachel

bueno por que no comes tu pizza antes que se enfrié- dije

Rachel aquí tiene una coca-cola – dijo mi hija

Gracias Shelby -

De nada Rachel a y antes que me olvide tienes que tomar las pastillas así que acá tienes – mi hija le entrego las pastillas a Rachel

Vi a mi nieta tomar las pastillas y ponerse a comer la pizza, después de comer nos quedamos mirando la tele y ya eran las 10 de la noche, Rachel se había dormido ase media hora.

Shelby sera mejor llevarla a la cama mañana sera un día agitado para ella – le dije a mi hija

si mama creo que tienes razón – dijo Shelby mientras recogía a Rachel en sus brazos vi a mi nieta rodiar a mi hija con sus piernas y brazos

Mi hija apago toda las luces y conecto la alarma mientras sostenía a Rachel, subimos la escaleras y la acompañe asta el cuarto de Rachel le saque las mantas para que pudiera meter a Rachel en la cama y la beso en la frente se quedo mirándola yo me retire a dormir.

(Shelby)

Vi a mi mama retirarse y yo me quede mirando a mi bebe, cuando mi iba a ir Rachel empezó a moverse me acerque para ver que le pasaba y lo que escuche me rompió el corazón mi bebe estaba llorando y hablando a la vez, me acerque un poquito mas para escuchar.

Papa por favor no me hagas daño te prometo que no le diré a nadie por favor papa no me hagas daño papa no papa – dijo Rachel a la vez salio disparando de la cama la ata-ge para que no se cayera

Rachel calmate soy mama por favor no te voy hacer daño – le dije mi bebe se tranquilizo

Mami no te vayas

continuara dejes sus comentario besos ali


	6. Chapter 6

Mami no te vayas – dijo mi bebe sentí me corazón apretar tanto dentro de mi pecho de felicidad me había llamado mama aunque sea en un sueño

Shh mi amor cálmate es solo una pesadilla Rachel tienes que despertar para mama vamos Rachi despierta – le susurre en vos baja para que mi bebe se despertara

Shelby que haces – grito Rachel alejándose de mi

Rachel tenías un mal sueño y empezaste a gritar yo solo te sostuve lo siento por invadir tu espacio es que estabas llorando Rachel – le esplique a mi bebe y vi su cara cambiar de repente

He lo siento por a verte gritado Shelby – dijo Rachel

Está bien bebe porque no me dices lo que estabas soñando – le pregunte vi su carita cambiar a miedo

Estaba teniendo un pesadilla acerca de mis papas – dijo mi bebe

Quieres que hablemos de eso Rachel – le pregunte

No Shelby solo quiero dormir pero parece que las pesadillas no me van a dejar – dijo Rachel yo me acomode en la otra parte de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel

Ven aquí bebe – le dije y Rachel no se movía

No Shelby no crees que tienes que darme espacio así nuca te voy a perdonar – dijo mi bebe no mi e importo la agarre el brazo y la tire contra mi

Rachel necesitas dormir y yo te voy ayudar quiere que cante – le pregunte

Si – dijo

Está bien

En los ojos de mi hija,  
Yo soy un héroe,  
Soy fuerte y sabio,  
Y no sé temer,  
Pero la verdad es fácil de ver,  
Ella ha sido enviada para rescatarme,  
Veo quien quiero ser,  
En los ojos de mi hija

En los ojos de mi hija,  
Todas las personas son iguales,  
la oscuridad se transforma en luz,  
Y el mundo está en paz,  
Este milagro que Dios me dio,  
Me da fuerza cuando estoy débil,  
Encuentro razón para creer,  
En los ojos de mi hija

Y cuando ella envuelve su mano alrededor de mi dedo,  
Coloca una sonrisa en mi corazón,  
Todo llega a ser un poco más claro,  
Me doy cuenta que la vida es acerca de todos,  
Dependiendo de cuando su corazón tuvo suficiente,  
Más aún cuando quieres darte por vencido,  
He visto la luz,  
Es mi hija en los ojos

En los ojos de mi hija,  
Puedo ver el futuro,  
Un reflejo de quien soy y lo que seré,  
Y aunque ella crezca y algún día se aleje,

Tal vez forme una familia,  
Cuando yo me haya ido espero verte,  
Lo feliz que me hizo,  
Pero ahí estaré,  
En los ojos de mi hija.

Cuando termine de cantar mire asía bajo Rachel estaba completamente dormida, me quede mirándola un momento ates de salir pero para mi sorpresa Rachel se había agarrado muy bien de mi como si no quisiera dejarme ir, volví a recostarme junto a ella mirándola cuando iba a serrar mis ojos el monitor del bebe resonó la sala con el llanto de Beth lo apage enseguida para no despertar a Rachel, pero como voy a salir para atender a Beth si Rachel me tiene tan agarrada que ni la mismísima Bárbara streisand podía salir.

Cuando me dedique a despertarla para salir, los llantos en el monitor se habían calmado después de 30 minutos apareció mi mama.

Hija por que no – no pudo terminar al ver la escena de como su nieta me tenía sin escapatoria y comenzó a reír

No te rías – le dije

Es que con razón no te vi con Beth jajaj – seguía riéndose de mi

Mama basta es que tuvo una mala pesadilla y no podía dormir así que le cante y no me di cuenta que Rachel pude tener tanta fuerza, ni siquiera puedo moverme – le dije

A pobrecita me estrellita y con que estaba soñando - pregunto mi mama

Con sus papas - dije sin rodeos

Esos malditos van a estar asta en su sueños

Si mama creo que si

Bueno voy a seguir durmiendo pero antes dame el monitor de él bebe porque creo que tu esta noche no sales de ahí – dijo mama

Si toma y gracias mama – le dije

De nada mi vida – mama dijo y se retiro

Yo me quede mirando a Rachel y 5 minutos después el sueño me gano.

(Rachel)

Me desperté sintiendo a otra persona alado mío mire para arriba y vi a Shelby durmiendo tan plácidamente, mire donde estaba yo tenía mi cabeza en su vientre me quede mirando a mi mama por 5 minutos como si fueran años me moví un poco la cabeza y la entere en su vientre aspire su aroma.

Buenos días bebe – dijo mi mama

Buenos días ma... Shelby - dije aun con la cabeza enterrada en su vientre

Por más que quiera quedarme todo el día en la cama tenemos cosas que hacer y tú tienes que desayunar y tomar tus medicamentos – dijo mi mama y yo gemí

Está bien – dije sacando mi cabeza de su vientre y levantándome para ir al baño a refrescarme

Te voy a traer un poco de ropa si

Está bien

Vi a mi mama salir me metí dentro del baño me desnude me saque las vendas y me metí en la ducha el agua corría por mi cuerpo por mis heridas si me dolía pero tantos años de esto aprendí que el dolor no es nada con cuidado lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo me quede un rato ver el agua correr pensando que diría mis amigos de alegría cuando se enteraran.

Solo de pensar en todos Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Britt, Puck, Finn, Mike, Artie, Quinn, Santana y el Señor Schuester que ellos se enteren no sé cómo van a sentirse.

Termine de ducharme agarre la toalla la puse alrededor de mi cuerpo me acerque al lavado para mirarme una vez más mi moretón en mi ojo como si fuera oportuna Shelby llama detrás de la puerta.

Rachel todo bien ahí dentro – dijo

Si Shelby ya salgo – mientras me dirigí a salir

Aquí tienes bebe – dijo no se cansa de poner mis pelos de punta no entiende que no soy su bebe

Gracias – le dije y se retiro

Me vestí y baje a desayunar

Buenos días pequeña estrella – dijo nana

Buenos días nana

Hola osito – saluda a nana y a Beth

Rae – dijo Beth muy contenta

Me senté en la mesa nana trajo un poco de jugo y frutas para mí y Beth, no sé dónde está Shelby la última vez que la vi fue cuando me trajo la ropa.

Nana donde esta Shelby – le pregunte a mi abuela

Tu mama se está bañando a hora baja estrellita – contesto mi abuela

Acá estoy bebe pasa algo

Bueno acá está el capítulo 6 comenten besos Ali


	7. Chapter 7

(Rachel)

Acá estoy bebe pasa algo – dijo Shelby

Nada solo quería saber a dónde vamos – le conteste

Vamos a recoger toda tus cosas de tu habitación la oficial Pereira nos va acompañar – dijo Shelby

No te preocupes estrellita ellos no van hacerte daño – dijo nana como puede estar tan segura

Nana ellos van a encontrar una manera de hacerme daño Leroy es muy poderoso él va hablar con sus contactos para hacerme daño soy un peligro para sus vidas – dije lo último con un susurro

Rachi mírame – pidió Shelby pero me negué a mirarla

Por favor estrellita mira a tu mama – pidió nana sabía que no tenía escapatoria , levante la mirada para conectar los ojos de Shelby con los míos

Bebe tú no eres un peligro para nosotras lo entiendes – dijo Shelby pero yo no conteste

Rachel te he dicho si lo entiendes – volvió a repetir Shelby

Si señora lo entiendo – conteste

Bien porque ellos no van a tocarte un pelo nuca más – dijo Shelby como podía estar tan segura

No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir – dije

Creme Rachel esto sí puedo cumplirlo aunque me cueste mi propia vida – dijo Shelby y explote como podía decir eso acaso no le importaba Beth

Mama no vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida lo entiendes no des tu vida por mi yo viví con ellos 16 años de mi vida con ellos se lo que son y no le deseo eso a nadie ellos son unos monstros yo no quiero que Beth quede huérfana por mi culpa si tengo que dar mi vida por Nana, Beth y tú la doy ya no me queda nada a que aferrarme perdí todo lo que tenía mi dignidad, mi infancia y mi virginidad fueron arrancadas como si nada nuca voy a olvidar aquella noche –dije y baje la cabeza

Que – grito Shelby o mierda pensé

Tenía 14 años cuando paso Sam estaba de viaje y me dejo con el peor monstro que ay en este mundo, esa noche cenamos nosotros dos cuando termine de comer me fui a mi habitación a terminar mi tarea de matemáticas cuando sentí pasos atrás mío sabía que era el cuándo quise darme vuelta él ya me había apretado contra la pared sentí su aliento a whisky trate de luchar pero él era más fuerte que yo me dio vuelta bruscamente volví a intente defenderme pero fue inútil el empezó a rasgar mi camisa y lo único que podía era llorar y suplicar que no lo hiciera pero eso parecía excitarlo más arranco la camisa y la falda quede expuesta ante ese maldito en ropa interior empezó a mordisquear mi cuello quise darle un rodillazo pero era inútil el siguió tenía mucho más fuerza que yo, llore por no poder defenderme le volví a suplicar que no lo hiciera pero solo logre que se excitara más sentí su miembro en mi abdomen él era más alto que yo y grite solo para recibir un golpe se bajó los pantalones y yo estaba aterrada y sabía que ya no podía luchar se acercó a mi oído y me decía cosas asquerosas cuando quise volver a escapar él se metió dentro de mi sin piedad él era demasiado grande y grite de dolor pero él fue duro y rápido y no pude acostumbrarme se llevó mi virginidad sin piedad y lo odiaba por eso cuando termino me dijo que si decía algo iba hacerme daño llore y sostuve mis rodillas contra mi pecho me quede así 5 minutos antes de irme al baño a borrar cada huella del en mi cuerpo llore horas en la ducha deje mi piel roja de tanto refregarme quería morirme me dolía como el infierno - termine de contar mi otra verdad la que cargue por 2 años y mire a nana y a Shelby estaban llorando.

Lo entiendes a hora Shelby nuca vuelvas a decir eso de nuevo – dije

O dios mío estrellita – dijo nana y me abrazo fuerte si me dolían las heridas pero no me importo me aferre a nana y aspire su aroma a lavanda

Rachel – dijo mi mama

Si Shelby – conteste mientras me apartaba de nana

Te Amo Bebe Perdóname Por Haberte Echo Daño- dijo mi mama mientras sostenía mi rostro en sus manos y yo tenía mi manos en sus caderas

Lo se Shelby yo también te amo pero solo necesito tiempo para sanar dame tiempo para curar mis heridas – dije y mi aparte acabo de desnudarle mi alma a mi madre y a mi abuela solo el tiempo lo diría

Claro bebe tenemos que contarle esto a Camila ese desgraciado tiene que pagar – dijo mi mama cuando fui a contestar sonó el timbre y Shelby fue a abrir la puerta yo estaba detrás de ella cuando la abrió nuca imagine que Quinn Fabery estaría enfrente de ella

Hola señora Crocoran - dijo Quinn

Quinn que haces aquí- dije yo

Les dejo el capítulo 7 pronto subiré el 8 saludos Ali espero sus comentarios


	8. Chapter 8

(Shelby)

Quinn que haces acá – dijo mi bebe

Rachel me entere de lo que paso mi papa me conto solo quería saber cómo estas sé que no somos las mejores amigas – dijo la rubia a mi bebe

Quinn estoy bien pero como se enteró tu papa- dijo mi bebe

Tu padre Leroy lo llamo desde la cárcel para contratarlo como su abogado pero mi padre se rehusó después de enterarse de todo lo que te asían y dijo que le daría todo su apoyo a Shelby – dijo la rubia me quede muy sorprendida

En serio Quinn – pregunte

Si Shelby eres la madre de su nieta además no podía después de todo lo que le hicieron a Rachel el cambio mucho en este año y para bien – dijo la rubia y creo que era el momento de dejarla pasar

Quinn por que no entras – le dije apartándome de la puerta para permitirle el paso

He claro Shelby – dijo la rubia dudosa

Quinn gracias por venir alguien más sabe de esto – dijo mi bebe

No Rachel solo yo y no te preocupes no le dije nada a los chicos eso te corresponde a ti cuando estés lista para decirles yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo – dijo la rubia y los ojos de mi bebe se humedecieron

Gracias Quinn muchas gracias de verdad - dijo mi bebe y abrazo a la rubia al principio Quinn se puso rígida pero después se fundió en el abrazo

De nada Rachel nadie se merece lo que te hicieron lo siento por todo Rach – dijo la rubia

Te perdono Quinn quiero que seamos amigos – dijo mi bebe aun abrazada a la rubia

Claro Rach las mejores amigas a partir de hoy nadie va hacerte daño – dijo la rubia muy segura

Bueno porque no vamos a terminar de desayunar y después pueden continuar hablando – dije yo

Claro vamos Quinn – dijo mi bebe tirando de la mano de la rubia

Claro – dijo la rubia

Llegamos a la cocina donde estaba mi mama y Beth comiendo su desayuno le eche un vistazo a Quinn y vi que mi bebe hizo lo mismo la rubia tenia lágrimas en los ojos yo sabía que le dolía conozco ese sentimiento yo también lo viví con Rachel.

* * *

(Rachel)

Vi a Quinn mirar a Beth con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y sentí mí corazón apretar tanto en mi pecho no entendí por qué pero algo me pasaba por es rubia.

Quinn estas bien –pregunte mientras ella salía de su trance y se limpió las lagrimas

Si Rach estoy bien – dijo obviamente era mentira

Bueno chicas siéntense que a hora le sirvo el desayuno – dijo nana con Quinn nos sentamos y nana me trajo un plato con todo tipo de frutas y a Quinn huevos y tocino

Gracias señora Corcoran – dijo mi rubia enserió Rachel mi rubia

Comimos en silencio y cuando termine era mejor decirle a Quinn si podíamos ir a mi habitación para tener un poco de privacidad.

Quinn por que no vamos arriba para poder hablar más tranquilas – le dije a Quinn

Claro Rach vamos y gracias señora Corcoran el desayuno estuvo delicioso – dijo Quinn

De nada querida y llámame Emily - dijo nana

Claro Seño… Emily – contesto Quinn y nos fuimos a mi habitación cuando llegamos nos sentamos en la cama las dos en silencio yo fui la que rompió el silencio

Gracias Quinn por estar aquí hoy –dije yo

Rachel no tienes nada que agradecerme voy ayudarte todo lo que pueda para que te olvides do lo que ellos te hicieron si – dijo Quinn

Quinn no sé si algún día podre olvidar todo lo que ellos mi hicieron no sé si algún día volverá a dormir con tranquilidad yo realmente no lo sé – dije

Rachel todo se logra con el tiempo no te preocupes – dijo Quinn

Nos quedamos hablando de Glee hasta que Quinn tenía que ir a su casa bajamos la escalera, Quinn fue a despedirse.

Adiós Shelby – Adiós Emily – Adiós Beth - dijo Quinn

Adiós Quinn – Adiós cariño – Adiós Q – dijo mi mama – nana – Beth

La acompañe hasta la puerta y me tocaba despedirme a mí

Adiós Quinn gracias por todo – dije y la abrase

De nada Rachel fue bueno hablar con tigo me llamas si necesitas algo – dijo mientras se separaba de mi

Claro adiós – dije de vuelta cuando le fui a dar un beso en el cachete Quinn mueve la cara y se lo doy en la boca quede congelada sin saber que hacer

Bueno les dejo el capítulo 8 espero sus opiniones y quería decirles que tengo una historia en mi cabeza de Shelby y Rachel no como madre e hija si no como pareja si Shelby nuca fue la madre de Rachel y se conocen en algún lado y se enamoran den opiniones si escribo esta historia o no.

BESOS ALI


	9. Chapter 9

(QUINN)

Claro adiós – dijo Rachel no me di cuenta y corrí mi rostro y fue cuando todo paso la boca de Rachel y la mía se unieron nos estábamos besando me aparte súper colorada y Rachel estaba igual que yo, fue la primera en disculparse.

O dios mío Quinn lo siento es que tu corriste la cara y yo – dijo Rachel súper nerviosa y yo seguía pensando en esos labios hermosos me dije a mi misma (Quinn en que estás pensando es Rachel)

Rachel por favor no te disculpes, fue mi culpa yo corrí mi cara lo siento – dije

No Quinn fue culpa de las dos – dijo Rachel me quede mirando su rostro cuando mi teléfono me interrumpió de mi transe

Hola mama si ya estoy saliendo si mama – colgué el teléfono y le dije adiós a Rachel

* * *

(Rachel)

Vi a Quinn subirse a su auto y marcharse me quede ahí un rato pensando en el beso de Quinn me había gustado pero como podía ella era Quinn Fabray capitana de las porristas y súper popular y yo una perdedora pero Quinn me gusta, mi mama me saco de mis pensamientos

Rachel todo está bien – pregunto Shelby

Si Shelby todo está bien solo estaba tomando un poco de aire – dije

Bueno vamos a prepararnos tenemos que ir a buscar tus cosas – dijo Shelby

Ok – dije sin dejar de pensar en ese beso y en Quinn

El viaje en el coche fue silencioso ninguna de las dos hablábamos, cuando llegamos había un camión de mudanzas para mis cosas y estaba la oficial Pereira esperándonos la saludamos y entramos fue como si ellos estuvieran ahí mientras caminaba asía las escaleras vi para todos lados recordando cada paliza cada golpe de solo pensar izo mi cuerpo estremecerse.

Rachel estas bien – dijo Shelby

Si Shelby estoy bien continuemos – dije

Más de 4 horas y mis cosas estaban fuera antes de irme baje al sótano a buscar mis álbumes de cuando era un bebe y a lo largo de mi vida hasta mis 12 años mi caja de recuerdos con mis trofeos, un poco de ropa de cuando era un bebe recogí todo y lo lleve a riba con migo.

Shelby me dijo que nos teníamos que ir cuando Salimos le di una última mirada a la casa donde crecí 16 años de mi vida y viví los peores momentos de mi vida subí al auto, mire por la ventana y sabía que esto era el comienzo de una vida mejor.

Rachi estas segura de que te encuentras bien – volvió a insistir Shelby

Si Shelby estoy bien – dije un poco frustrada

Bueno pero tampoco me hables así solo quiera saber si estás bien – dijo Shelby

Lo siento – dije yo

El viaje a casa fue callado ninguna de las dos dijo nada yo estaba en mi mundo y ella en el suyo solo me hablo para decirnos que habíamos llegado a casa.

Rachel llegamos – dijo Shelby

Ok –conteste

Bajaron toda mis cosas las dejaron en la que iba hacer mi nueva habitación yo tenía mis dos cajas con mis cosas de bebe y los álbumes sabía que iba hacer con ellas baje la escalera para encontrar a nana y Shelby sentadas en el sillón viendo tele.

Shelby quiero que tengas esto – le dije dándole las cajas

* * *

(Shelby)

Mi bebe sostenía dos cajas bastante grandes y pesadas la ayude agarrándolas y las puse en el suelo.

Rachel que es esto – pregunte curiosa

Son mis cosas cuando era un bebe y mis álbumes de fotos - dijo mi bebe ella quería que yo las tuviera

Rachel enserió puedo tenerlas- dije yo abriendo la primera caja que tenía su ropa de bebe

Si Shelby quiero que las tengas tú sé que las vas a guardar bien – dijo mi bebe

Estrellita eso es un lindo gesto – dijo mi mama

Lo se nana – dijo mi bebe

Empecé a mirar sus batitas eran tan chiquitas, sus zapatitos, gorritas, busitos era tan hermoso tenia lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro cuando vi la cajita con sus dientitos y sus trofeos.

Fui a la segunda caja saque el primer álbum de foto que decía Rachel 1-4 años pase la página y vi la primera foto de mi bebe la estaban limpiando fue el día que Rachel nació mi bebe tenía la cabeza para su lado derecho como si estuviera mirando algo y yo sabía que ese algo era yo.

Esta foto la conozco tan bien yo te mire y vos giraste tu cabecita y me miraste de ese momento supe que te amaba más de lo que podía imaginar y que siempre serias mi bebe – dije yo no podía controlar mi llanto

Lo se Shelby lo sé – dijo mi bebe y se sentó en mi pierna

O Rachel lo siento mucho por no darme cuenta espero que algún día puedas perdonarme – dije mientras la abrazaba

Creo que eso va hacer con el tiempo mama- dijo mi bebe me había llamado mama nos quedamos mi mama, Rachel y yo mirando los álbumes saque algunas fotos para enmarcar y los trofeos de mi bebe.

* * *

(Quinn)

Llegue a mi casa mi mama y papa estaban en la cocina.

Hola mama y papa que hacen- pregunte

- cocinando cariño – dijo mama mientras papa me daba un beso en el cachete

Como estaba Rachel cariño – pregunto mi papa y el beso vino a mi cabeza

Bien papa estaba un poco golpeada pero estaba bien – dije yo

Esos malditos no tienen perdón de dios por hacerle eso a un angelito – dijo mama enojada

Lo se mama voy a recostarme un rato me llamas para cenar – dije

Si bebe anda tranquila –dijo mama

Subí a mi habitación me recosté en mi cama solo pensaba en los labios de Rachel me dormí pensando en esos labios hermosos.

* * *

(Rachel)

Después de ver todo los álbumes le dije a mi mama que me iba a recostar un rato subí a mi habitación pase a través de las cosas y me acosté en la cama seré mis ojos y me imagine los labios de Quinn contra los míos sus manos recorriendo mis caderas su cuerpo y el mío me saco de mi transe nana llamándome que la cena estaba lista esa rubia iba a ser mi muerte.

Bueno les dejo el capítulo 9

Besos Ali


	10. Chapter 10

(Shelby)

Han pasado 3 meses de que tengo a Rachel en mi vida y soy tan feliz, los padres de Rachel fueron encarcelados por un largo tiempo el juicio no fue lo que esperábamos Rachel termino llorando mientras contaba lo que el monstruo de Leroy le había echo mi bebe intento ser fuerte pero no pudo lloro toda la noche en mis brazos y los de Quinn.

Bueno Rachel y Quinn son pareja llevan 2 meses saliendo, Rachel me contó del beso accidental y me dijo como se sentía yo solo pude decir que si ella era feliz con Quinn que no se rindiera asta tener el amor de su vida ellas se ven tan lindas juntas y si mi hija es feliz yo soy feliz por ella.

Rachel es hora de levantarse vamos dormilona – dije acariciando su cabeza

mm Mama no quiero levantarme – dijo mi dormilona

Rachi tienes que ir a la escuela ademas Quinn ya esta abajo – esto siempre funciona

Quee Quinn ya esta aquí o dios mio y yo ni siquiera estoy lista – dijo saltando de la cama lleno asía el baño lo único que puede hacer es reírme

O no caí otra vez - dijo mi bebe

Jajja siempre caes en lo mismo bueno te espero a bajo – dije

Hola mama – Hola bebe – salude a mi mama y Beth

Hola amor – Hola mama

Hola todo el mundo – saludo Quinn

Hola Quinn – Hola Q – saludamos mi mama, Beth y yo

Hola amor – dijo mi bebe bajando a saludar a su novia

Hola hermosa – dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la boca a su novia

Bueno fue mucho amor por hoy ya basta – dije yo

Mama no seas celosa – dijo mi bebe ay cuanta razon tenia

No soy celosa – dije

Mama escúchame bien nadie podrá quitarme de ti lo entiendes siempre voy hacer tu bebe así tengo 40 años y este casada con Quinn y tengamos hijos lo entiendes – dijo mi bebe 16 años y era tan madura

Si bebe lo entiendo un momento dijiste hijos y matrimonio – dije

Si no creas que voy a dejar ir a Quinn tan fácilmente – contesto

Tu no creas que yo te voy a dejar ir tan fácil – dijo Quinn

Bueno ya que terminaron siéntense a desayunar – dijo mi mama

* * *

(Rachel)

Terminamos de comer el desayuno y nos fuimos a la escuela entramos en McKinley de la mano como siempre era una sensación extraña para mi todavía no me lo creía yo Rachel Barbara Corcoran caminado de la mano con la jefa de las porristas , la gente me respeta ya no ay ningún granizado cada vez que entro ya no mas fáciles de la semana y estoy feliz por eso.

Amor en que piensas – dijo Quinn

En cuanto te amo mi vida -dije yo

Te amo demasiado – dijo dándome un beso

Bueno te veo en el almuerzo – dije yéndome a la clase de mi mama

Buenos día profesora – dije burlándome un poco de ella

Buen día Corcoran – dijo mama

Fueron los 45 minutos mas largo de mi vida al final de la clase fui la ultima en salir por que tenia que recoger mis libros, mama se me acerco y me abrazo con tanta fuerza me sorprendí un poco por que no entendía lo que pasaba .

Mama por que tanta demostración de amor – pregunte

Nada que ya no puedo abrazar a mi bebe – contesto

Claro que me podes abrazar pero tanta demostración de amor es por algo no – dije

Solo quiero que seas mi bebe siempre y que nunca ta apartes de mi vida – dijo mama ay me la quería comer a besos por ser la mama mas tierna del mundo y por que no me di vuelta y la abrase tan fuerte como pude y le di besos por toda su cara

Te amo te amo te amo mucho mama – dije dándole besos por toda su cara

Yo igual bebe y que es esa demostración de amor ee - dijo riéndose de mi

nos quedamos abrazadas asta que la campana de la segunda calase sonó.

bueno se que el capitulo es muy corto y cursi dejen sus opiniones beso ali


	11. Chapter 11

(Shelby)

Después de la última clase me fui a Glee era la entrenadora parece que el Señor schuester se fue a trabajar a otra escuela en California tome el mando del Club Glee fue lo mejor que pude hacer ya estábamos en las Nacionales.

Sh – Hola chicos

Chicos - Hola Señora C

Sh – Quinn puedes pasar al frente

Q – Claro Señora C

Q – Bueno esta canción va para mi novia Rachel Te Amo Hermosa

Estoy Feliz Mi amor De haberte Conocido

Sos lo que estuve buscando en este tiempo perdido.

No sé ya cómo Hacer

Si No estás aquí conmigo

Necesito tantas cosas que No Le encuentro Motivos.

Esa es La flor más Bella

Es La única persona que conocí,

Que en tan poco tiempo me hizo feliz.

Esa, ella es Mi princesa

La dueña de todo Lo que Imagine,

Ella cumple todo Lo que yo soñé

Nena mira Mis ojos como te ven

Tan hermosa & bella como el Ayer

Ciento Orgullo siento muchas cosas,

Mi mujer es la más hermosa

Las mañanas, tardes & las noches son

Un sufrimiento si No estás conmigo amor

Ciento Orgullo siento Muchas cosas...

Mi Mujer es la Más hermosa

R- Gracias Quinn es hermosa te amo – dijo mi hija dándole un beso a su novia

Sh – Ya déjense de demostrar tanto amor hágame el favor

Q – Suegrita no sea agua fiesta

Sh – Yo si soy tú me voy a sentar si quieren salir el sábado

R – Ya vamos mi amor mama lo dice en serio

Vi a Rachel y Quinn sentarse, después de 5 presentaciones a hora venia Rachel quería saber que iba a cantar mi bebe no me lo quiso decir me tiene con la intriga toda la semana.

Sh – Rachel vas tú

R- Bueno esta canción va para una persona muy importante en mi vida – yo sabía que era para Quinn

La imagen de mi madre

Mi gran amor

Un cariño incomparable

Siempre nos unió

Es mi mujer sagrada

Shelby

El milagro en tu mirada

No se olvidara

Desde el cielo llego

Una estrella nació

Muy querida y respetada

Una dama iluminada de verdad

Y aunque sea tan cruel el tiempo

Y aunque pase tan violento

Yo te llevo tan adentro

Que ni la muerte nos separara

No nos detiene

Jamás mi amor

Se ira

Me dijo que en la vida

Hay que luchar

Me enseño que en el camino

Hay que saber amar

Mi sueño es adorarla

Por una eternidad

Volver a ser la niña

De ese tiempo atrás

R – Te amo mama no importa que – Rachel me dijo después de terminar de cantar yo estaba en un mar de lágrimas no podía creer que me había contado a mi

Sh -…. - no podía hablar solo lloraba Rachel se acercó a mí y me abrazo fuerte

R – Mama no llores

Sh – Oh Nena gracias por la canción es tan hermosa Te amo bebe

R – Yo igual Mama

Sh – Clase despedida – lo chicos salieron todos menos Quinn yo seguía abrazada a mi bebe

R – Vamos Mama vámonos a casa – agarre mi bolsa mientras Rachel se dirigía a Quinn hablaron un segundo y después Quinn le dio un beso y salió

R- Vamos Mama

Sh – Vamos bebe

* * *

(Rachel)

Le dije a Quinn que necesitaba un día sola con mi Mama ella es tan tierna que lo entendió quería darle algo a mi mama que guarde por muchos años para dárselo el día que la encontrara pero como no puede dárselo lo guarde y creo que era el momento de dárselo.

Sh – Rachi llegamos

R – Mama espérame en tu habitación tengo algo que darte – le dije y ella me miro

Sh – Que es eso Rachi

R – Cuando vayas a tu habitación y me dejes ir a buscarlo vas a saber que es ve

Sh – Ok

La vi entrar a la casa y respire ondo me baje y entre yo veía sus celos por Quinn y hoy iba arreglar eso ella pesaba que Quinn era mi mundo y no ella pero estaba equivocada Quinn es mi pareja y era parte de mi mundo pero no mi mundo mi verdadero mundo era ella y se lo iba a demostrar

Nana – Hola Estrellita sabes que le pasa a tu madre subió llorando

R – Lo se Nana hoy voy a arreglarlo

Nana – Pero que le pasa

R- Piensa que Quinn es mi mundo y esta tan celosa de cada cosa que hace Quinn pero no se de cuenta que ella es mi mundo he guardado algo para ella desde que tengo 5 años y creo que es hora de dárselas

Nana – Muy bien Estrellita ve por ella

R – Gracias Nana

Fui a mi habitación deje mi mochila y me fui a mi armario lo abrí y me fui al final ahí estaba la caja que buscaba era una caja de zapatos toda forrada con un papel de Estrellas la saque y me fui a la habitación de mi mama cuando abrí la puerta me rompió el corazón lo que vi mi mama estaba en el medio de la cama sentado sosteniéndose las rodillas contra su pecho donde tenía enterrada su cabeza por la forma que temblaba savia que estaba llorando me rompió el alma verla así no me aguante más y entre ella levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos Avellanas llenos de lágrimas fui y me senté en la cama y la mire mientras sostenía la caja y acomodaba mis pensamientos.

R – Mama sé que crees que Quinn es mi mundo pero no es cierto no puedo verte así ya no lo soporto – dije y me miro

Sh – Pero siempre estas con ella nuca tenemos tiempo para nosotros le cantas canciones a ella no paras de hablar de ella sé que estas enamorada pero duele saber que tu bebe se va al final del año que viene a la universidad y no sabe si quiere que su madre la siga o se quede aquí porque no la va a necesitar por qué se va con su novia – dijo como termino largo un llanto como alma en pena

R- Como no voy a querer que me sigas si sos lo más importante que la vida me dio – dije y puso los ojos – No me pongas los ojos es verdad lo que te digo Quinn no es mi mundo tú lo eres Quinn solo es una parte de mi mundo y de mi Corazón

Sh – Enserió yo soy tu mundo Rachi - dijo con su voz quebrada

R- Claro que si Mama y te traje algo que he guardado por 11 años y es hora que tú lo tengas – puse la caja enfrente de ella

Sh – Que es esto Rachi

R – Ábrelo y averigua – dije ella me miro y abrió la caja ahí estaban cartas dibujos que ice en cada clase para el día de las madres como también había dos cajitas de terciopelo

Sh – Y todo esto Rachel

R – Todo lo que hice para ti en cada día de las madres la cajita azul contiene un colgante en forma de estrella con un grabado la cajita verde es una pulsera de oro con dijes y una pequeña foto después son dibujos y cartas que ice a lo largo de los años por cada fecha cuando termines de leerlo y ver todo estoy abajo con Nana – dije y Salí de la habitación cuando llegue abajo nana estaba mirando tele con Beth no llegue al sillón que me desplome en el suelo a llorar no podía creer que creyera que no la amaba nana cuando me vio caer corrió hacia mi

Nana – Estrellita por dios que paso

R – Como pudo creer que no la amaba nana como lo pudo creer – grite en los brazos de mi Abuela

Nana – O mi amor ella se dará cuenta que ella es tu mundo no te preocupes Estrellita

R – Eso espero Nana – dije

(Shelby)

Vi salir a Rachel de la habitación y sentí un puntazo de dolor en el pecho me fui atraves de cada dibujo y carta termine en un mar de lágrimas mi bebe había hecho cada dibujo cada carta pensando que tenía una mama y me compro dos obsequios después de terminar de leer me fui a la cajita azul y a abrí contenía un colgante de oro con una estrella lo tome entre mis dedos y leí el grabado que decía Te Amo Mama me puse el colgante y vece la estrella y me fui a la cajita verde ahí estaba la pulsera de oro más hermosa que he visto tenia estrellas de oro alrededor como un micrófono y un Tony como una foto pequeña de Rachel estalle en lágrimas como pude estar celosa y creer que no me amaba baje corriendo las escaleras y lo que vi me rompió el alma mi mama en el suelo sosteniendo a mi bebe no espere mucho y corrí Asia ella mi mama me vio y se corrió

Sh – Lo Siento bebe lo siento

R – Porque mama porque – grito mi bebe eso me rompió el alma

Sh – Porque siempre era ella nuca pasabas tiempo con migo y eso me rompió el Alma – dije y ella levanto la cabeza y me miro

R – Quiero que escuches claro tu eres mi mundo y si tu no estas mi mundo no funciona si ti quiero que vengas a Nueva York con migo y Quinn te quiero lo más cerca posible nuca pinces que no te amo porque Te amo más que la vida misma y no va a cambia nuca – dijo mi bebe y se aferró a mí y yo a ella

Así nos quedamos si sabíamos que teníamos mucho por recorrer pero juntas lo íbamos a resolver pero sabía que era la parte más importante de La Vida De Rachel

Fin

Besos Ali

Las canciones son de:

La flor más bella de lacho

Y Cristian castro Verónica


End file.
